wigglypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Go Bananas
The Wiggles dress up as different kinds of animals and also introduce a bunch of them in this latest video. Features Kylie Minogue and John Waters. 1. Monkey man (featuring Kylie Minogue) 2. The Chicken Walk 3. Kangaroo Jumping 4. Bless you, Bless you, Bonnie Bee 5. The Monkey, the Bird and the Bear 6. Little Robin Redbreast 7. The Dingle Puck Goat 8. One Monkey Who 9. Wags The Dog is Chasing his Tail 10. Cock-A-Doodle-Doo 11. The Lion is King 12. Rusty the Cowboy (featuring John Waters) 13. Sing, Sing! 14. The Poor King 15. Here Comes A Camel 16. Dickory, Dickory, Dare 17. Frankie the Blue-Eyed Koala 18. I'm a Scary Tiger 19. Hodley Podley 20. Standing Like A Statue 21. Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? 22. Tassie Devil 23. Once I Saw a Little Bird 24. Hippo, Hippo! The Wiggles : Go Bananas! The Wiggles introduce themselves, but Jeff's asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake up Jeff! Jeff was dreaming about monkeys and all sorts of animals. Anthony tells Jeff he is going (everyone says: ) BANANAS! Opening credits. Special Guests: John Waters, Kylie Minogue, and a Special Appearance by Kylie's Shoes! Murray introduces Kylie who is dressed in a pink shirt with Wiggles logo, black belt, and black pants. Kylie says Anthony is a real monkey man as he is hanging upside down on some gymnastics rings. : Monkey man (featuring Kylie Minogue) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are in black suits. You can see Anthony swinging in a monkey suit on the rings. Captain Feathersword introduces himself and a chicken. He talks about how chickens like to walk in the dirt. : The Chicken Walk The Wiggles are in cowboy outfits, sitting on bales of hay at the farm loft, while Captain Feathersword is in a rooster outfit dancing below. The dancers are in chick outfits. All the chickens are re relative to the Wiggles. Murray is dressed in some kangaroo ears and nose, introduces some kangaroos. He gives some details about kangaroos, and then let's go kangaroo jumping. : Kangaroo Jumping Adrian does a bunch of vaulted flips in this one. : Bless you, Bless you, Bonnie Bee Jeff, Murray and Sam are wearing beatnik berets and beards. This becomes a trend of all the rhymes in the show. Murray recites the poem while Kristy is dressed in a bee outfit and dancing. Jeff introduces Tom the cockatoo. He says that if you go walking you'll see all sorts of birds. He bobs his head like Tom. : The Monkey, the Bird and the Bear Sam and Anthony are wearing colored jackets. Mario is the monkey, Jeff is the lark and Murray is the bear. : Little Robin Redbreast Jeff, Murray and Anthony are beatnik Wiggles again. Anthony recites the poem while dancer Kristy is dressed as a robin. Captain Feathersword is with Millie the Goat. Captain says he is reminded of the time he had a goat and it ate everything on his boat. : The Dingle Puck Goat Captain sings this song. Jeff is the goat. : One Monkey Who This is a counting up song where you can see Adrian, Anthony and other acrobats do stuff on the rings. : Wags The Dog is Chasing his Tail Wags finally appears in the video! The Wiggles and dancers are in regular outfits in this one. : Cock-A-Doodle-Doo Jeff, Murray, and Anthony are wearing their beatnik berets and beards but this time Jeff puts up his right foot which is bare! Anthony recites the rhyme. Sam introduces himself and he's dressed as the King of Rock 'n' Roll. Here's a song about the king of the jungle. : The Lion is King The Wiggles don Elvis costumes for this one. Dorothy introduces John the Cowboy who is holding up his kid named Rusty. John is going to sing about Rusty the Cowboy. Category:Wiggles Videos